Tell 'Em I Ain't Comin' Back
by snipershezz
Summary: Kraglin didn't want to die – but if he was going to – he'd rather be with Yondu than anywhere else in the universe. In which Kraglin gets injured, and Yondu – the stubborn prick – won't let him die.


**Characters:** Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri, Peter Quill, Rocket Racoon, Groot, Drax the Destroyer, Gamora, Tullk

 **Relationships:** Yondu Udonta/Kraglin Obfonteri

 **Tags:** Injury, Worried!Yondu, Injured!Kraglin, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Humour, Parent!Yondu, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Fluff, First Kiss, Team as Family, Happy Ending, I Had Fun with this - 'Cause I Can, Just Sappy - 'Cause I'm a Romantic Asshole :p

 **Summary:** Kraglin didn't want to die – but if he was going to – he'd rather be with Yondu than anywhere else in the universe.

In which Kraglin gets injured, and Yondu – the stubborn prick – won't let him die.

 **Prompt Seven:** Purple, Goodbye, Warmth, Travel, Clothes

 **A/N:** You can blame all the titles of this series of works on Firefly and the fact that theme song has been stuck in my head for, like, four days now XD

The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore 3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)

 **Disclaimer:** You know, I hate Vegemite - it tastes like deep fried axle grease. Also I don't own Marvel or Guardians, ya'll ;)

 **Part Seven of** ** _Yondu Week 2018_** **.**

#yonduweek

* * *

Yondu had never been more terrified in his entire life and his existence in the universe had been pretty fucking crazy.

Neither of them was built for this climate - fucking freezing - and Kraglin was hurt _bad_.

Yondu was curled around him, as much of his body against the thinner man as he could. The battered captain's coat was wrapped around the Hraxian's mangled legs and his breathing was raspy and thin.

If the _Eclector_ didn't get here soon - neither of them would make it.

He gently touched a gloved hand to Kraglin's face, the damage to his left cheek was bleeding sluggishly, the bruising a vivid, sickening purple.

"Yer an idjit."

Though his eyes were closed, Yondu knew he was listening as a small pained smirk lifted the right corner of his mouth, "Had'ta do it Cap. Them Kree bastards was gon' kill ya."

"Dun matter Kraglin. It ain't worth yer life."

The younger man snorted, "Yer worth a thousand o' me."

Yondu grit his teeth and shook his head, "Just hang on ok?"

Kraglin's breathing stuttered and he opened his eyes. Sliding a hand up, he squeezed Yondu's arm weakly, "If I have ta die, I'd rather do it by yer side than savin' ma own skin."

"Ya ain't gon' die!" Yondu snapped. He frowned when there was no response. "Kraglin? Kraglin!"

* * *

When he next surfaced, he knew he wasn't dead.

Being dead weren't supposed to hurt, _this fucking much._

The only thing that didn't hurt was his left hand – which had a warm one gently curled around it.

"Ya stubborn bastard." Kraglin managed to croak out.

The hand squeezed, just scarcely – so as not to hurt him, "Told ya, ya'd survive."

The Hraxian opened his eyes and went to sit up.

A furry hand stopped him, "Barely. Lie still beanpole, or yer insides will fall out."

Kraglin frowned at it and looked up, "Rocket?"

He turned his confused expression to Yondu and the older man shrugged, "Tha _Milano_ picked up our distress signal."

Kraglin winced, "God that means -"

Peter chose that moment to waltz in, "We saved your life." He chimed in that annoying tone of his.

Kraglin closed his eyes and groaned, "Fuck. We're never gon' hear the end of this are we?"

Rocket snorted, "Ya know Quill better than I do, but even _I_ know there ain't no chance. He takes great pride in annoying everyone as much as possible."

"Hey!"

Kraglin snorted and shook his head – wincing, as that hurt his chest.

There was a small weight that landed on his stomach.

"I am Groot?"

The Hraxian looked down and smiled, "Oh hey! Tha tree survived!"

Rocket gave a small almost sad smile, "A part of him did." At the taller man's frown, he continued, "He's a new Groot. No memories of anything before the pot."

Kraglin smiled down at the little guy, who was looking up at him with giant brown eyes, "He's so cute. Hey there, lil'n'."

"I am Groot."

Rocket snorted, "He's taken a liking to Yondu, haven't ya Groot?"

The little Colossus grinned, bounding across Kraglin and leaping off to climb up and sit on Yondu's shoulder.

The Centaurian chuckled, "You're much cuter than yer Uncle Quill was, that's fer sure."

"Don't listen to him Groot." Peter smirked. "You're Grandpa Yondu's a liar."

Yondu shot a glare at the Terran, " _Oi!_ 'M too young ta be someone's Granddaddy."

Peter rolled his eyes, "You're as old as time Yondu!" His eyes slid to Kraglin, "I can't believe you're in love with this crusty old blue bastard."

Everything went very, very quiet.

Kraglin's eyes widened, "Quill!"

Yondu blinked, "What?"

Peter looked between the pair and threw up his hands, "Oh you've gotta be kidding me! You were _dying_ Kraglin! You didn't fuckin' tell 'im?!"

The Hraxian glared. "Well excuse tha fuck outta me, but I didn't want spend ma last moments in tha universe bein' laughed at hysterically." He deadpanned.

"What da he mean, yer in love wit' me?"

Kraglin shrugged – and; _Ow! That hurt!_ \- looking down at his bandaged hands, "I kinda - been in love wit' ya fer tha last ten years." He muttered.

" _Kinda_?" Peter scoffed. "More like, head over heels, wanna bone you stupid, in love."

The Hraxian glared again, "Thanks _so much_ Pete."

"Rat." Yondu said carefully. "Take Twig." He was staring at Kraglin. "Everyone git tha fuck out."

Peter put his hands on his hips, "Excuse you? This is my fuckin' ship!"

Rocket grabbed the Terran's ankle and tugged, "Quill. Come on, man."

He sighed theatrically, "Fine."

The door slid shut behind the trio and the room settled into a charged silence.

"Why didn't ya say nothin'?" Yondu asked quietly.

Kraglin shrugged – _Ow! –_ "Yer tha Cap'n, 'm yer first mate - wouldn'ta looked right ta tha crew." He continued in a smaller voice, "Plus, I ain't got no other place ta go."

Yondu blinked. "Ya thought I'd toss ya off tha ship?"

The Hraxian shrugged again.

 _Ouch! For fuck sake Obfonteri! Stop moving! It fucking hurts!_

"Yer an idjit Kraglin." The Centaurian said fondly.

"Yeah, I _know_ , ok?! I _know_ ya dun feel like that fer _anyone_ , let alone someone like me, _ok?!_ That's tha exact reason I ain't never tell ya, that's tha exact reason why I did what I did! Ain't no universe worth livin' in if you ain't there too!"

The whole situation was - unpleasant, he steeled himself for the yelling.

At this point Kraglin was almost sorry he'd survived, if he'd have just croaked he would've done it in the captain's arms, saving him.

 _Congratulations! You've just upgraded from pathetic straight to romantic sap._

That was until Yondu launched himself out of the chair and pressed his mouth to Kraglin's. It was clumsy and inexperienced, and it hurt the side of his face, but he didn't care because - holy shit _Yondu_ was kissing _him!_

There was a muffled sound from outside and Yondu broke away to glare at the door.

A distinct shuffling occurred and the Centaurian turned back to Kraglin with an evil smirk.

The Hraxian was beaming - as much as his busted face allowed - and he gave a small nod.

Yondu chuckled silently, then let out a wanton moan.

There was a collective gasp from behind the door.

"Oh _Cap'n!_ " Kraglin groaned out.

More shuffling – almost urgent this time.

Kraglin stuffed a fist in his mouth to keep from laughing.

Yondu raised his brows and then got up. He shouldered the wall right next to the door and moaned again.

" _Jesus!_ "

That was definitely Peter.

The Centaurian hit the button on the door and it whooshed open.

The entire crew of the _Milano_ tumbled in and onto the floor.

Kraglin burst into fits of laughter, "Oh God, that _hurts!_ " He took another look at the Guardians and cracked up again, "Worth it!" He choked out.

Yondu casually leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and his brows raised.

"Ya know, it's considered _rude_ ta listen in on people."

"This is _my_ ship!" Peter said indignantly as he untangled himself from Drax.

"A ship _I_ gave ya, if I rightly remember."

"I do not understand." Drax said as he climbed off the floor. "They were not engaging in sexual activities?"

Gamora rolled her eyes, "No Drax."

"I am Groot?"

"No!" Rocket barked. "I am _not_ explaining that to you!"

"I am Groot?"

"When you're older." Rocket's wristpad beeped and he looked down at the display. "Uh, Quill?"

" _What?_ " The Terran snapped as he attempted to untangle Gamora's hair from the zipper of his jacket.

"Looks like the _Eclector_ want their captain an' his first mate back." He turned the display to show the larger ship, guns powered up and ready.

Yondu snarled, " _Idjits!_ " He hit his comm unit, "Tullk! Stand down, we're good. Open tha hangar."

"Aye, Cap'n." Came the tinny reply.

"Quill! Git yer ass up there an' dock. We'll git Kraglin outta here an' then ya c'n be on yer way."

Peter blinked, "Wait. You're not going to - you know - because of -" He trailed off his sentence and Yondu smirked.

"Ya saved Kraglin's life." The Centaurian stated glancing at the Hraxian. "Ya swindled us outta a lotta units but they ain't mean nothin' if ya ain't got someone ta blow 'em wit'. Understand?"

Peter smirked, "Sure do." As he walked away he began to chant, "Yondu and Kraglin sitting in a tree - K - I - S - S -"

Yondu whistled.

"I - N - Oh shit!"

"Somethings never change, eh sir?" The Hraxian chuckled.

Yondu turned to look at his first mate.

Kraglin grinned at him, and Yondu grinned back.

* * *

Notes:

Purple – Bruising  
Goodbye – Dying  
Warmth – Body Heat  
Travel – Mission  
Clothes – Yondu's Coat


End file.
